In recent years, much effort has been devoted to research in the optical imaging of objects embedded in a scattering medium. This topic has many potential applications, such as in medical diagnostics since it is safe, noninvasive, and relatively inexpensive compared with other often-used tomography techniques. Different optical imaging techniques have been proposed, each of which has advantages and weaknesses.